


Move to the Beat

by Scrunchles



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, Frottage, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Lucio knew Jamie couldn’t hear the nuances of music, but he could still feel the beat, the bump and thud through the floor of Lucio’s bus, and that’s how he kept the beat to give Lucio his first lap dance.





	Move to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxinthefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthefall/gifts).



> This was written for Kinktober 2017 for day 4: Frottage.

Lucio hadn’t been with anyone in years.  He didn’t have the time to date properly, but when he wanted to hang out with someone, his agent had a list of guys on demand. **  
**

They were all fans.   _Huge fans_.

Lucio never actually fucked any of them.  They hung out– sometimes if he liked them enough, they would make out– and listened to music.  At first, he didn’t see a problem with getting a blowjob out of it, but as his fame grew, Lucio found it harder and harder to find someone who wasn’t such a big fan that they would drop to their knees at the slightest hint he hadn’t been intimate in a while.

Some people might get off on that, but that took all the fun out of it for Lucio.  Unless he was hard up (he usually did alright for himself, thanks) or stressed out of his mind, there was no way he was going to fuck a fan.

Then, he met Jamie.

Jamie didn’t listen to music.  When Lucio first told Jamie what he did for a living, Jamie said he didn’t have the patience for it, and then he slapped his knee and laughed a high, hearty sound that had no volume control.  Eventually he wheezed, “I’m deaf,” like it was the best joke in the world.  It was certainly one of Jamie’s favorites, and he made a variation on the joke often.

He knew Jamie couldn’t hear the nuances of music, but he could still feel the beat, the bump and thud through the floor of Lucio’s bus, and that’s how he kept the beat to give Lucio his first lap dance.

His shoes and socks were off, and the music’s beat was infectious.  It was something new Lucio was working on, but it wasn’t just right yet.  Lucio usually played troublesome songs on a loop and tweaked and picked and nudged until they matched what went on in his head.  He turned the volume up until he could feel the beat vibrating through the couch.  

Jamie started out tapping his fingers on the cushion, then his shoulders got involved.  It wasn’t long until he got up and started moving his hips.

Lucio set his laptop aside on the couch and let the song keep playing while he watched Jamie wiggle to his beat.  Then, Jamie started moving closer to him, rubbing his flesh hand over his leather clad thigh.  Lucio didn’t remember if he spread his legs or Jamie pushed them open, but soon, he was standing between them, and Lucio was mesmerized by just how fast his heart was beating and how slow and sensuous Jamie’s hips were moving.

It took him entirely too long to realize that Jamie’s hips were moving slower than the song’s bpm.  They matched the bass of the song.  Lucio’s hand treacherously reached for the laptop to tweak a few things, but he had only upped the tempo of the bass to match his thundering heartbeat when Jamie’s thighs touched his own legs.  He felt his face getting hotter with each light touch of Jamie’s legs against his own.  Jamie grinned and leaned down to kiss Lucio’s lips before he turned around and started grinding his ass against Lucio’s crotch.  Lucio’s hand jerked back from the laptop to grip Jamie’s leg, and didn’t move toward the laptop again.

Jamie ground in time with the new beat of the song.  There was a frantic, haphazard quality to the song once the change was made.  The music met up with itself every few bars, but otherwise was slightly off, like the flighty tenor and the heavy bass were two hearts offbeat but working toward the same goal.

Lucio slid his hands up the back of Jamie’s shirt and then around to feel his thin stomach and the clasp of his pants.

Jamie turned around and grinned at Lucio.  He winked and raised his shirt so that the artist could see what he was doing, then shimmied out of his pants and mounted Lucio’s lap without waiting for him to unbutton his jeans.

“Not fair,” Lucio complained when he saw Jamie watching him.

“Life ain’t fair,” Jamie replied with a laugh.  He kissed Lucio’s lips, then ran his mouth down to his neck.  

Jamie continued moving his hips with the bass of the song.  Between the cacophony of the looped bars and how tight his pants were becoming, Lucio began enjoying himself less and less.  He reached over to switch tracks, and Jamie paused, like he was waiting for the bass to kick in, but this song didn’t have a strong bass line.  

Lucio changed the song to something finished with a decently fast bass and Jamie began to move again in earnest.  

Lucio gripped Jamie’s ass through his underwear and ground up against him, ignoring how his jeans chafed at him.  Jamie was having a good time, and Lucio didn’t want to hit pause on that.

Luckily for him, Jamie did it on his own.  

Once he had Lucio’s shirt off, and his belt undone, he shifted to kneel next to Lucio on the couch and undid his button and fly.  

“I always forget something,” Jamie said.  Lucio wasn’t sure if he’s trying to talk under his breath or not.  His inflection was off and he usually spoke louder than he intended to.

Lucio hooked his thumbs into his pants and underwear and slid both down around his knees in one motion.

Jamie was looking down at Lucio, his freckled cheeks flushed and taut with a big grin as he returned to Lucio’s lap.  His hair was more wild than usual, and he kept making a noise like he wanted to speak, but decided against it at the last second.

“You good?” Lucio asked, taking his own cock in his hand and pushing it up against Jamie’s through his underwear.

Jamie’s grin changed into a frown and his hand dropped down from the back of the couch to drag his underwear down enough to let his cock pop free.  “Always fucking forgetting something,” he grumbled.

Lucio chuckled and leaned up to kiss Jamie while wrapping his hand around them.

Aside from holding them together, Lucio didn’t move his hand.  He let Jamie continue thrusting against him, letting the absolute awe wash over him that their friendship had culminated into an intimacy that he had so desperately needed.

Lucio didn’t last long.  He actually came so quickly that it set off Jamie’s laughter.  Lucio would have been more embarrassed if Jamie didn’t immediately pull his hand away from their cocks and shift in Lucio’s lap.  Jamie began kissing Lucio’s ear and grinding against his thigh.

His tongue was doing… things fucking wonderful things that shouldn’t be possible with just an ear, but it was the best part of what he was doing.  The slick slide of his prick against Lucio’s thigh and his flesh hand brushing Lucio’s nipple couldn’t compare to whatever the fuck his mouth was getting up to.

When Jamie got closer, his mouth stopped moving on Lucio’s ear and he let out soft, breathy whines that made Lucio’s cock want to fill again.

“Jamie…” Lucio whispered, his nails scraping down Jamie’s back to grab his ass.

Jamie kept moving, showing no sign that Lucio had said anything.  Lucio brought his hand up to grab Jamie’s hair and dragged him away from his neck.  

Jamie stopped grinding and looked confused and uncertain.

“Shit, did I do something?  Are you–”

Lucio cut him off with his lips and shifted to roll them on the couch.  Jamie’s ass clipped his laptop, and when Lucio cursed and pulled away, Jamie looked like he had gotten caught vandalizing something.  Lucio made sure to smile and kiss him again before he shifted to move the laptop farther down the couch.

“It’s okay,” Lucio assured Jamie, beginning to grind against him.  

“Oh–” Jamie sucked in a sharp breath and bucked back against Lucio.  “Okay.  Yeah.  Fuck…”

Lucio laughed and leaned in to kiss Jamie again.  He didn’t know what had happened or if Jamie would want to talk about it later, but he figured as long as he kept kissing Jamie, there wouldn’t be any more misunderstandings.

Jamie’s breaths came sharper and Lucio drew back.  “C’mon, c’mon…” Lucio whispered, grinding his hips faster and trying to see if he could replicate Jamie’s ear thing.

Jamie started giggling and pulled away.

Lucio groaned and flopped on Jamie, panting.  He didn’t know how long he could keep going.

Jamie kept laughing and pressed a kiss to Lucio’s ear.  “Ticklish,” he said softly.

Lucio groaned in response and let Jamie kiss him for a bit longer before the guilt set in.  He turned his head to catch Jamie’s lips before pulling back to work his way down to suck Jamie’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie is deaf and I tried to handle it with care. Please let me know if there are any issues with my portrayal of him.


End file.
